The present invention relates to a beauty tool and, more particularly, to a lighting eyelash curler.
There are more and more activities pursuant to the development of societies. Beauty tools, such as eyelash curlers, are carried by people while going out. However, facial treatment is not easy in some places having a dim light at night. As an example, poor trimming of the eyelashes may occur in some places having poor illumination at night, such as on a Taxi or at the stairs or passageways, so that the eye portions of the user are not bright and colorful enough, adversely affecting the beauty effect.